1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkling system, and more particularly to a sprinkling nozzle having a pliable barrel to facilitate the directing of the nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional sprinkling nozzle comprises a barrel and a spout which is fastened to one end of the barrel for discharging a liquid. The barrel is fastened at the other end to a hose. The barrel is so rigid that it cannot be bent to facilitate the spout to reach a hard-to-reach area, thereby subjecting the user of the conventional sprinkling nozzle to maneuver in various ways to reach the hard-to-reach area at the risk of injury.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprinkling nozzle which is free of the shortcoming of the conventional sprinkling nozzle described above.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.